


Nine Ghosts

by Calixiel



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: Doppelganger, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calixiel/pseuds/Calixiel
Summary: Statistics say that every person has seven doppelgangers around the world. The chances of meeting one of them are very low, unless you are actively looking for them. This was one thing Edith didn't do when she heard about a woman who caused an accident who looked exactly like herself. Days go by, and she decides to visit the strange and yet so well-known woman in the hospital, but her expectations are exceeded as she discovers the truth about the accident and the woman. And what does this black haired man have to do with all of this?
Relationships: Loki/Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm glad you decided to take a look at my book! This is going to be a bit of a different Loki fan-fiction and I really hope you will enjoy reading as much as I do writing this book. Before you start reading I want to tell you a few things, though. 
> 
> I will change Loki's magical skills a little bit, meaning I will give him a bit more power than he has in the movies. Nothing super over the top though, so don't worry.
> 
> Second thing is that my mother tongue is not English but German. I grew up bilingual meaning I started speaking English as a toddler and have been speaking English my whole life but still my English is not as good as that of a native speaker, so please excuse smaller mistakes. If you find one (or more) you can gladly tell me respectfully and I will change them. I don't just write this book to enjoy myself and others but also to improve my English and maybe even find some new friends who also love Loki and Tom Hiddleston.
> 
> That being said: here comes a small trigger warning:
> 
> This book will contain swear words, detailed sexual and violent content and description of death, which is why I rated this story at least 16+.
> 
> Now I hope you will enjoy this book.
> 
> Calixiel (Kira).

Prologue

Her arms ache from carrying the groceries as she steps into her small two-room flat. Tired of the busy day and the constant arguments at work, Edith puts the bags on the kitchen counter and immediately sits down on one of her three bar stools. The one she chose isn't very stable, so she tries to balance her whole weight to find the point where the stool is not making any sounds. She breathes heavily in and out as she recalls today's events. For the third time, her boss has rewritten her work schedule without letting her know, which each time meant that Edith was late for work without even knowing it. "One more time and you can get yourself a new job.", The old grouch had said to her today, giving her a punch right in the middle of the stomach. Edith knows that none of this is right, that she can take action against it, but something in her refuses to obey to that feeling. Perhaps her subconscious has already accepted the whole thing. She sighs softly and digs an already open water bottle out of one of the two shopping bags, then takes a long sip and then another. The cold liquid in her throat lets her switch off for a moment and forget about the world. Unfortunately only for a brief moment, because shortly afterwards Edith's cell phone rings. Without looking at the display, she presses the green button and holds the device to her ear. "Hello?", She says quietly and is delighted to hear the voice of her best friend Ava, whose real name is Evangeline Joyce, before she starts speaking. "Switch on the news, it's really bad.", Ava asks her with a nervous undertone. Instead of answering, she grabs the remote control and turns on the small TV next to the microwave. "... the accident happened around noon near the Tower Bridge, three people have been seriously injured and ..." "Oh, that's not nice to hear, but why are you showing me that?", Edith asks curiously. "Just wait and see." Edith stares impatiently at the small screen and waits to see what Ava wants to show her so badly. "... one of the accident victims has been found several meters from her car ..." Edith's breath catches when a close-up of the injured woman is shown. Paramedics push her into the ambulance. "That ... that is impossible.", Edith stutters, wishing she could rewind a few seconds and watch the scene again. "Edith, this woman looks just like you." "Yeah, I saw that too." For a brief moment it remains quiet between the two girls, before Ava decides to speak up again. "You never told me about a twin," she says, sounding as if she was expecting a confession, but Edith cannot give her what she wants. "Because I don't have a twin, Ava." "But you have to have one. Maybe you just don't know, but it can't be a coincidence that this woman looks exactly like you!" Edith doesn't know what to say, so she starts thinking. Did her parents ever mention a twin? "I think it's all just a big misunderstanding. We haven't seen her that closely." Edith mumbles and tries to convince herself that this must be the truth. It cannot be otherwise. Or at least so she hopes. And suddenly all the other things that mattered in her life are forgotten.


	2. One

Have you ever had that one moment where everything doesn't seem real? As if you were living in a simulation and everything that happened around you wasn't really happening? That was how I felt when I entered the hospital four days after the Tower Bridge accident. Without even knowing how to find this woman, I went in there hoping that I wouldn't be declared crazy or taken out by the cops. The receptionist was very friendly. She had long, red hair that hung over her shoulder in a braided ponytail and wore round glasses on her nose. "How can I help you?" She asked me with a bright white smile. "I don't know exactly ..." I mumbled, which certainly confused her very much. "A few days ago there was an accident in which a woman who looks exactly like me was injured," I tried to explain understandably. "I don't know this woman, which is why it is all the more incomprehensible to me that she is an exact replica of me." The receptionist opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly interrupted her. "I know that all of this sounds very crazy and it is probably not legal at all, but is there a possibility that you can check which room she is in? This might be my only chance to see her ever again and I have to find out who she is." I took a deep breath and looked nervously down at the seated woman, who gave me a pitying look. "Please," I whispered. "If I should have a sister, then I need to know." Following these words, the woman sighed and nodded so slightly that you could hardly see it. "If I lose my job because of that, my husband will kill me," she whispered more to herself than to me and started typing on the computer. "Since you can't give me a name, it will take a while. I have to check all the patients admitted over the past few days." I nodded. "I see," I mumbled and put my elbow on the counter while I waited impatiently. The thought that this was an absolutely stupid idea kept coming faster and faster, but I tried to ignore it as best I could. A few minutes later, which felt like hours, the lady cleared her throat and pushed me a small piece of paper. "You didn't get that from me, understand?" "Understood."Before I left the reception area, the lady gave me a not very convincing smile, she was probably as nervous as I was now. Then I started my journey into the unknown. I kept staring at the piece of paper. Third floor, room 122. Together with other visitors and doctors, I got into one of the large elevators and hoped fervently that nobody could see my nervousness from the outside. The ride to the third floor felt like an eternity, the short stop on the second floor not making it any better and when I was finally able to get out of this small, moving room, I felt my heart pounding in my throat. The hospital smell didn't make the whole situation any easier. With small steps, which were probably only so small in order to give me a little more time before the collision, I turned left behind the elevators and looked into a long corridor with countless doors on each side of the walls. With every number next to the doors, I got more nervous, though I didn't think it could get any worse, then suddenly I stopped. Outside room 122. My hands and myy breath trembled, and my heart seemed to skip not only one beat as I raised my hand, clenched it into a fist, and gently knocked at the door. From the inside of the room I heard a soft voice calling for me. The blood in my veins froze 'cause that voice seemed all too familiar to me. I heard it come out of my own mouth every day. I carefully put my hand on the doorknob and gently pushed it down. With a soft click the door popped open and I pushed it aside, then entered the room and tried to hide how excited and nervous I was. I could see a thin figure through the white curtain that was hung around the bed and suddenly my steps became faster. Almost automatically, my hand grabbed the curtain and pulled it aside. When I looked into my own face, my heart slipped into my pants. The woman across from me didn't seem to react any different, because despite our already snow-white skin she became even paler. "Who are you?", she asked scared. Her eyes were wide open and I could see her hand moving to the emergency button very slowly. "Stop, please.", I begged and to my surprise her hand really did stop moving. "My name is Edith. Edith Scott.", I introduced myself. "I saw you on the news the other day and I just had to get to know you because, you know..." I pointed to her, then back to me. "We look kinda the same.", I said, trying to put a small laugh into this situation, but my doppelganger didn't seem to feel like laughing. "Who the fuck are you?", she asked again and I clenched my fist, digging my nails into my skin. "I already told you, I'm E..." "Yeah, Edith Scott, I know. But who are you?", she demanded to know. Her voice wasn't as soft as it was when she called me inside any more and it kept me wondering if I was also capable of letting my voice sound like this. Intimidating. "I... I don't know.", I muttered. "I might be your sister."


	3. Two

"That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard. I don't have a sister, especially not a twin!", My copy almost screamed and looked at me angrily. "Let's find out first." I said calmly, trying to calm her down. "I know you're going through a lot right now. The accident, the police and then I'm here too, that must be really difficult for you, but please, give this whole thing a chance." I almost felt sorry for myself as I said those words. The woman across from me rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "You get five minutes, after that I never want to see you again." "I think that might be difficult," I said with a small smile and pointed to the mirror. "Don't forget ..." She rolled her eyes again. "Four minutes." I nodded quickly. "Okay, okay." I mumbled and sat down on the chair in the corner right in front of her bed. "What's your name?" "Meredith Alpeth." I thought about it, but the name Meredith didn't ring any bells for me. "How old are you?" "23." "Me too." In a matter of seconds, I was forced to come up with some questions in order to learn more about her origin. That's how I found out that she was born in Birmingham, grew up with her grandparents and worked as a banker. I always noticed special similarities between Meredith and me. Sometimes it was just small things, like her smile when she talked about her childhood, sometimes it was bigger things, like the thing with her grandparents. Because I also spent the first few years of my life with my grandparents before my parents came back. They never told me where they were. Actually, these similarities to Meredith shouldn't surprise me that much, after all we looked like one and the same person, but the more she told me about herself, the more I noticed that we were only similar in a few ways. Her passion was horses, mine was music. She enjoyed watching films with her boyfriend on weekends, I loved partying. Our only thing in common was books, because we both loved them with all our hearts. Meredith pushed aside her covers and let me take a look at her body. Her left leg and right arm were in a cast and scratches were seen on the rest of her body. "I'm sorry, it just gets so incredibly hot under this blanket.", She mumbled and looked at me apologetically, but I waved her off. "No problem." I became more aware, second by second, that Meredith wasn't the bad woman she seemed to be in the beginning. Her voice had calmed down again, and even if she still looked tense, it sounded almost exactly like me again. I took a deep breath. "I have one last question," I said quietly and waited for her nod in agreement. "What exactly happened in the accident?" As soon as I uttered these words, I could watch her entire body tense up. She pressed her teeth together and looked, almost stared at me with that look that accompanied her angry voice earlier. She seemed to tense up more and more, her head went red and I heard her breathing louder. It looked like it was about to explode with anger and I regretted asking that question, but then, all of a sudden, it was all over. She relaxed her body, the colour of her skin turned white again, and her breathing became easier. "A normal traffic accident, I guess," she said. "I didn't see the other car coming, I wasn't buckled up because I wasn't far from my destination and then boom." She formed an explosion with her hands and looked at me. "Then I just remember the paramedics running up to me and seeing my car burning meters away from me." I nodded carefully. "I'm sorry this happened to you," I muttered, getting up from my seat. "I hope you're not angry with me for asking you so many questions and stealing a lot more than four minutes of your time." A barely visible smile formed on her lips. "I wouldn't have allowed it if I wasn't ok with it." I put my hand on the cold metal pole of her bed and looked at her again very closely. I was still fascinated by the fact that Meredith and I were very similar in terms of looks. "Unfortunately I have to go now, but if you allow me, I'll come back tomorrow." Meredith nodded smiling. "Okay." Then I left the room with slow steps and found myself at home half an hour later. For a brief moment I considered telling Ava everything, but something inside me felt wrong about this idea. I had to find out who exactly Meredith was before I lost any chance to do so and I hoped, that I wouldn't regret any of my decisions.


End file.
